A Mother's Intuition
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: With Thomas being given a much heavier schedule, Emily is left spending the next few days work with her beloved little 'son', Percy, who is just as happy to be working and spending time with his 'mother' as she helps him make better decisions and put personal grudges aside.


It was a bright day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard and were very busy. Especially Thomas. That morning, the Fat Controller had told him he'd be doing much more than just his regular branch line runs. He had several extra goods duties on the main line and trips to Brendam Docks for at least three or four days.

All the extra work gave Thomas much less time to enjoy being with Emily. As such, Emily would have to reach out to other engines to interact with. But she herself didn't have many options as she tried to reach out that day after Thomas went to his extra work. Gordon and James were quite busy with passengers themselves, Henry was busy with another trip to the mainland, Edward and Philip were busy together, and Toby was working with Mavis at the quarry.

"Hmm…everyone is quite busy," Emily said to herself later that evening. "Unless…" And she hurried off to find one engine she knew would love to have her company.

Eventually, Emily stopped at Maron Station and saw Percy with a small goods train. When she stopped beside him, he looked a little glum.

"Hello, Percy. What's the matter?" asked Emily.

"Oh, hello, Emily," said Percy. "I've been lonely ever since Thomas left for his extra work. And all the other engines are too busy to accompany me."

"Hmm…" Emily pondered for a moment. "Well…Thomas and the other engines ae too busy for me too…would you like your mother to spend time with you again?"

Percy immediately perked up. "Really, Emily? Would you be my mother again?"

Emily giggled. "I'll always be your mother figure, Percy. So, would you like me to be with you again?"

"Yes, thank you, mother," peeped Percy. "I have more work than usual too. Besides taking the mail, I have a few coal deliveries and I have to take a load of stone from the quarry to the docks tomorrow."

"Well, you have got yourself a helper for your extra work," smiled Emily. "I'll talk with the Fat Controller tomorrow and see what I can do."

"Thank you, Emily!" whistled Percy.

"Of course, cutie," promised Emily. And Percy set off, feeling much better.

"Oh, goodness!" he beamed to himself. "My mother will be with me again!"

The next morning, Emily and Percy woke up first as the Fat Controller arrived.

"Good morning, sir," said Emily. "I was hoping to speak with you…you see, with Thomas being busier than usual, and Percy having to do more work besides the mail…may I stick with him and help him?"

"A good idea, Emily. Percy will need some help with all that work," said the Fat Controller. "The job is yours to help him."

"Thank you, sir," said Emily. "Come on, Percy. Let's enjoy the day together." And mother and son set off to get to the coal deliveries. But when they arrived at the Coaling Plant, most of the trucks were scattered across the yard. They had not been sorted into a train.

"What's going on? How are we supposed to deliver coal when it's not all in one train?" asked Emily.

This suddenly gave Percy an idea. "Let me manage this mess, Emily."

"You?" asked Emily. "Are you sure, Percy?"

"Watch this," Percy smiled. He suddenly took off for the first stray coal truck on one of the sidings. He pulled it out of the siding and placed it on the line where the train was supposed to be. Then Percy suddenly sped off to another siding where three more trucks were sitting. With almost no struggle, he swiftly arranged them with the first truck.

Emily was quite surprised. She did not expect Percy to be such a good shunter. She only knew Gina to have such skills. Percy kept rushing all over the coal yard, gathering all the trucks together until the train was complete.

"There, Emily. No trouble," said Percy.

"But…Percy!" gasped Emily. "Where did you learn to shunt that quickly?"

"Oh…" Percy blushed lightly. "After I had a little accident with trucks during Gina's visit, the Fat Controller told her to help me with shunting for the day…and I guess I took to some of her skills. You should have seen her."

"Goodness! She taught you some of her shunting skills?" asked Emily.

"She did…mother," said Percy. "What do you think?"

"I think you're very good, little one," smiled Emily. "Now, let's get to our deliveries."

It was a good thing Emily was helping Percy. To shunt all the trucks together was simple enough for Percy, but without Emily, it would have been too much to do in one train.

"It's fun having you work with me, Emily," smiled Percy.

"Thank you, Percy," said Emily. "I just can't believe you took so much to Gina's skills."

"Well, let me tell you something, Emily…I didn't just do that to show what Gina taught me…I didn't want you to go to any trouble for me. I think a son should help his mother too."

"Aww, you're very sweet, Percy. I could have helped you with those trucks. You don't need to do everything for me. A mother is supposed to help her son too."

"I know," said Percy. "I'm just being fair."

Emily and Percy delivered coal at every coal chute they were supposed to until they were finished. After a while, all the coal was delivered. Emily and Percy returned to the yards.

"Coal deliveries are done. Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome, Percy," said Emily.

"Now…mother, will you help me to the quarry to deliver my stone load to the docks…please?" Percy asked politely.

"Anything for you, Percy," smiled Emily.

Percy and Emily double-headed with their empty trucks and set off for the quarry. So far, Emily was enjoying her time with Percy. She had worked with him once before after he got scared by the "troll," under the bridge, but she wondered what would happen this time. Then something did happen. Emily and Percy were approaching the level crossing…but Bulgy was driving swiftly down the road towards the crossing. Percy looked up and saw the double-decker bus.

"Oh, that grumpy bus!" huffed Percy. "Always opposed to railways! I'll show him how useful railways are!" And he suddenly went even faster, hoping to beat Bulgy to the level crossing.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Emily called.

"I'm not letting that bus win!" whistled Percy. Bulgy saw Percy and went faster himself. Emily looked up and gasped.

"Roads!" shouted Bulgy.

"Rails!" Percy shouted back. They went faster and faster as they both approached the level crossing…but suddenly, something else happened.

"Percy, don't!" cried Emily. Her wheels began turning backwards and she began to slow Percy down.

"Emily! What are you doing?!" yelped Percy. Emily kept pulling back as they came nearer and nearer to the level crossing.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh, Noooo!" Emily pulled even harder and stopped Percy right at the level crossing…allowing Bulgy to roar through.

"Yah-Boo-Snubs!" jeered Bulgy as he roared down the road. Percy panted for a moment or two.

"Emily! Why did you stop me?" he asked. "I could have beaten that troublesome bus!"

Emily sighed from her efforts to stop her son. "Percy…I saved you. You didn't think I wanted to see you have a crash, did you?"

Percy turned red with a little shame. "Oh…I'm sorry, Emily. I just can't stand what Bulgy did in the past, stealing Duck and Oliver's passengers, lying that he was a Railway Bus and crunching up a bridge…even though he did reform as a vegetable stand, he's still quite opposed to railways."

"I understand you don't like him, Percy," said Emily. "But I won't let my son get hurt over something silly. It's my intuition…a mother's intuition."

"Intuition? What's that?" asked Percy.

"It means instinct. A sixth sense of what's right," said Emily. "In mothers, it's an immediate feeling of what's best for her children."

"Well, thank you for saving me, Emily," said Percy. Emily giggled in return.

For the rest of the journey to the quarry, nothing serious happened and Percy and Emily arrived at the quarry in good time.

"Hello, Percy and Emily," said Mavis. "Your stone is ready to be loaded."

"Thank you, Mavis," Emily and Percy said together. Soon their trucks were loaded and they set off again for Brendam Docks. All the way, Percy was careful at level crossings and listened to anything Emily suggested to him. By the time they reached the docks, the sun was setting, but Cranky and Carly were busy loading and unloading the ships.

"Hello again, Carly," called Emily.

"Ahh, good evening, Chuck," smiled Carly. "How are you and handsome little Percy doing?"

"Oh…we're both doing well, Carly," blushed Percy.

"We're just delivering our stone load from the quarry," said Emily.

"Aye, and just in time, mates!" said Salty.

"Thank you, Salty," smiled Percy. Salty and Porter took charge of taking care of the quarry trucks, while Emily and Percy made their way home for the night.

As the moon shone through the sky, when all the engines had settled at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas was in such a deep sleep with all his work, Emily decided not to disturb him. Instead, Emily looked over to Percy after they had settled in their berths.

"Well, how are you doing, Percy?" asked Emily.

"I'm very happy now that you're keeping me company, Emily," said Percy. "Thanks for helping me with all those coal deliveries and the stone delivery…and thank you for protecting me at the level-crossing."

"Oh, you're welcome, Percy," said Emily. "I'm very happy to help my cute son…especially after you showed me you're shunting."

"You're still the same mother I'll always love, Emily," smiled Percy.

"Aww, you're such a sweetie, Percy," giggled Emily. "I really love your manners for a son figure…you know, since you're such a good little engine, why don't I do the job all mothers do for their children?"

Percy perked up. "Do you mean…keeping me warm again?" he asked happily.

"Yes, my little one," smiled Emily. "Here I come." And Emily turned round on the turntable to Percy's berth. As she buffered to Percy, she gently pushed him into the back of his berth, protecting him from harm like any mother would. Once they were at the very back, Emily softly touched her cheeks to Percy, cuddling him lovingly.

Percy shuddered comfortably as he felt Emily's soft cheeks and warm breath on his face. "Oh, Emily…y-you're very cuddly," he giggled.

"Aww, Percy," Emily said lovingly. "My dear little son…I love you so much." Then she rubbed her nose on Percy's, making him giggle more.

"I love you too, Emily," he whispered. Emily looked right into Percy's eyes with a twinkle in her own eyes.

"So, are you happy to have me snuggling with you, Percy?" she asked sweetly.

"I am, Emily," smiled Percy. "I really love when you stay with me and protect me with your gentle, warm hold. Thank you."

Emily smiled. "I may love Thomas romantically, but you're still as cute as always, Percy."

Percy wondered if he could do one more favor to thank Emily. "So, we're cuddling together and keeping warm…Emily…is there anything else a mother and son do before going to sleep?"

"Hmm…well, usually when bidding goodnight, a mother gives her son a kiss." And she playfully puckered her lips to Percy.

"Hmm…Okay…" peeped Percy. "But…I truly think my mother deserves her son's kindness first." He suddenly puckered his lips, leaned in and kissed Emily's cheek goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, mother. Goodnight," he whispered with a light blush.

"Well, aren't you a well-mannered son? Your turn now, my little Percy. Hm-hm!" Emily giggled as she softly pressed her lips to his cheek and gave him a big, but gentle kiss. Then she very softly gave his cheek a little nibble.

"Sweet dreams, Percy. I love you," whispered Emily. Then she and Percy fell asleep, touching their faces together as a happy mother and son.

* * *

The next morning, Emily woke up to see Percy still sleeping peacefully and gently touching his cheeks to hers.

"Wakey-wakey, Percy," Emily whispered as she rubbed her nose on his. Percy yawned as he drifted awake and saw Emily smiling at him.

"Good morning, Emily," he smiled.

"Did you sleep well, Percy?" asked Emily.

"Oh, I was out like a light all night…thanks, Emily," said Percy. He and Emily slowly came out of the berth and saw Thomas.

"Emily, are you looking after Percy again, like a mother?" asked Thomas.

"I am, Thomas," said Emily. "He's really happy right now."

"Thank you, Emily," said Thomas. "Now, I'm off to work."

Emily and Percy then set off to work too. Percy was supposed to look after Annie and Clarabel while Thomas was busy with more goods trains on the main line. On Thomas' Branch Line, Percy took Annie and Clarabel and their passengers, while Emily huffed beside him, keeping him company.

"Thanks, Emily. Even when I don't need help, you still stick with me," smiled Percy.

"I don't want you to be lonely, Percy," said Emily. "And since Thomas is so busy, I didn't want to get lonely myself."

"Well, this will be a rather simple day, just covering Thomas' Branch Line," said Percy. All the passengers ran to time, the goods were taken care of and Emily and Percy were both quite happy to have an easier day.

That night, when Emily and Percy came back to the sheds, Thomas was awake this time and could spare a few words with Emily.

"Hello, you two," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Still happy as usual, Thomas," said Percy. "Emily is so helpful. You should be proud of her."

"I am proud of her," said Thomas, winking to Emily. "So…I'm very busy one more time tomorrow. What do you think you'll do together?"

"I don't know, Thomas," said Emily. "So far, I helped Percy with his coal and stone deliveries, then we helped on your branch line. Maybe tomorrow will be something special. Who knows?"

"Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves," smiled Thomas as he fell asleep.

But shortly after Thomas went to sleep, a sudden breeze blew through the air, making Percy shiver. Emily looked as saw him shaking slightly.

"Percy, what is it?" asked Emily.

"Ooh…that wind is cold," shuddered Percy. "And too breezy to sleep out here."

Emily smiled at Percy. "Would you like to snuggle with Mummy again?" she asked sweetly.

Percy giggled gleefully. "Yes please, mother." Emily giggled back and turned round to Percy's berth, pushing him inside again.

"Are you cozy now, Percy?" she asked.

"Much better, Emily," said Percy. "But…with an easier day just on Thomas' Branch Line, I don't feel so tired…please, will you sing to me, Emily?"

Emily remembered when she sang a soothing tune for Percy before and decided it would be best to do it again so he'd have a wonderful sleep.

"Of course I'll sing for you, Percy," said Emily. She breathed in and Percy waited a moment or two. Then Emily began singing gently and beautifully again. The tune she was singing sounded so peaceful, relaxing and gentle. She sang of sleeping in perfect peace, leaving the day behind for a new day and how she'd keep him warm and safe all night. Percy immediately felt sleepy as he stared at Emily's lovely face. She maintained a lovely smile and twinkling eyes as she kept singing to him.

"Emily…m-mother…" Percy murmured as his eyes slowly shut. "I…I love…" But as Emily finished singing, she gave Percy a soft kiss on his cheek and he fell into a deep, safe sleep.

"I love you too, Percy," she whispered as she fell asleep too.

The next morning, Percy woke up first and saw Emily sleeping peacefully in front of him. Percy could not resist being a well-mannered son as he buffered to her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, mother," he whispered politely. Emily stirred and woke up, smiling at Percy.

"Good morning, Percy," she murmured. "Did you like my singing?"

"No…I LOVED it," beamed Percy, making Emily smile even more and nuzzle her nose to Percy's. Soon after they came out of the berth and turned round, the Fat Controller came by with a special job for them.

"Percy, Emily, before I have a special for you. A shipment of fresh fruit has arrived. I need you both to collect a shipment of fruit to deliver for shops in the villages."

"Of course, sir," said Emily. "Come on, Percy." And they set off again. At the harbour, Emily and Percy arrived just in time to see what fruits were unloaded for them to deliver. There were watermelons, strawberries, grapes, pears, plums, apples, raspberries, bananas, oranges and peaches. And there were ten trucks, one for each kind of fruit ready and waiting.

"Well, look at that fruit, Percy!" said Emily. "It's all fresh and ready for the shops. Everyone loves fruit!"

Percy didn't answer. Emily looked at him and could see he was lost in thought, remembering his previous incident with fruit.

"Percy? What is it?" asked Emily.

"Oh. Well, Emily, the last time I took fruit…it wasn't a good day. James was meant to deliver the fruit, but then his brakes got jammed and I had to take the fruit the rest of the way. I teased him that his jammed brakes were a sticky situation…get it?"

Emily thought for a moment, then giggled.

"But then, the points failed, I crashed into a siding, squashing all the fruit all over myself," said Percy.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, Percy," said Emily.

"But…since you're here…maybe your 'mother's intuition' will help keep me out of trouble," winked Percy. "Mothers protect their sons, and I know you're the perfect mother to look out for me."

Emily smiled and smooched her lips at Percy, blowing him a kiss. "Oh, my little cutie," she chuckled.

"So, are you ready to go, Emily?" asked Percy.

"I am," said Emily. "But I have one request…let me help you with those trucks this time. I take a few trucks of fruit, you take some."

"…Alright…mother," winked Percy. "Your intuition is my guide."

So Emily took the first five trucks with watermelons, strawberries, grapes, pears and plums. She uncoupled from the last five trucks and then Percy coupled to those trucks to take the apples, raspberries, bananas, oranges and peaches. Emily set off first, and Percy followed closely behind Emily on the same line, so she could alert him if she had to. For quite a while, Emily and Percy delivered the fruit with no risks or problems.

Eventually, there were just three trucks left to deliver. Emily just had one full truck of plums, and Percy still had the oranges and peaches to deliver.

"Well, Emily, I think we're doing well with this fruit delivery," said Emily.

"I know. Nothing's happened," said Emily. "No jammed brakes, no failing points, no squashed fruit."

"Is there anything to be wary of up ahead, Emily?" asked Percy.

Emily looked carefully. At first there was nothing…but then, she whistled with alarm. Bulgy was at the level crossing up ahead. But this time, he wasn't trying to race through before any engines. He had broken down right in the middle of the crossing…and the crossing gate was caught on him. He couldn't move, and Emily and Percy were rushing up to the crossing. Bulgy's driver was standing by the line, waving a red flag.

"It's Bulgy again, Percy!" Emily warned.

"Again?" huffed Percy. "What is it now?"

"Percy, it's dangerous! He's stuck!"

Percy looked down the line. And indeed, Bulgy was broken down. He could also hear frightened passengers yelling in fear. Percy and many other engines did not like Bulgy, but there were passengers on that bus who were in danger unless Emily or Percy did something to avoid an accident. Percy suddenly sped up behind Emily and roughly bumped into her last truck. He bumped so roughly, the coupling chain bounced up and latched onto his front coupling. Then he began pulling Emily and her train back.

"Unh!" strained Emily. "Percy, what are you doing?"

"I've got you, mother!" Percy grunted. "Don't worry, Emily!" Percy pulled back as hard as he could, while Emily applied her brakes to help slow down even more. Luckily, Emily and Percy came to a stop, just before the opened gates. Bulgy sighed with relief.

"Dear me…Emily…Percy...you saved my passengers!" he gasped.

Butch arrived to haul Bulgy out of the way while Bertie arrived to take half of Bulgy's passengers on, and James came by and took the other half in his coaches.

"That was scary, Butch," said Bulgy. "Thank goodness my passengers are alright…but Percy…why did you do that?"

Percy decided to be more polite this time. "Bulgy…I know you want more road service, and you may not get along perfectly with engines…but you still have a job with passengers who need transportation. You still serve some usefulness to the roads, and bus passengers are just as important as railway passengers, and I want them to be happy too."

"Oh…well…thank you, Percy…" Bulgy said quietly as Butch towed him away to be repaired. The gate was pushed open for James to pass through. Emily looked back.

"Percy…you stopped me…just like I stopped you two days ago…and you saved Bulgy's passengers!" she smiled.

"I have you to thank, Emily," Percy said proudly. "Your 'mother's intuition' helped me learn to make more good decisions. I may be a timid engine, Emily, but I think you helped me be brave again."

"Well, you're most welcome, Percy," laughed Emily.

"Now, let's deliver the last of the fruit," said Percy. The two engines continued on their way and delivered the last three trucks of fruit. The plums, oranges and peaches were delivered safely and on time.

After deliveries, Percy turned round on a wye line and was buffered face to face with Emily, huffing along the line with her.

"Well, Percy," said Emily. "We had no trouble with the fruit, and you weren't caught in…a jam."

Percy giggled at Emily's words. "I suppose not, Emily."

"And nothing bad or silly happened," said Emily. But at that moment, Bill and Ben came huffing down the line, covered in mud and arguing after a little scuffle with muddy tracks and being seen by Farmer McColl.

"Bill, you pushed me into that puddle of mud, and Farmer McColl said I looked like a pig!"

"No, you pushed me in first, Ben!"

"Didn't! Did! DIDN'T! DID!" they argued.

"Bah!" said Bill and angrily let off steam. Mud splattered on Percy and Emily, taking them both by surprise, then making them cross.

"You naughty brats!" hissed Emily. "Beastly things, go away!"

"Blame Ben, not me!" complained Bill as they huffed down the line, still arguing.

"They made us a little dirty, Emily," Percy huffed annoyingly. "What does your intuition tell you now?"

Emily thought for a moment. "I think we both need a little wash. There's a water tower just up ahead."

Percy suddenly felt a little awkward as he remembered seeing Thomas and Emily sharing a bath along with the other engines the night James scared them all with the Chinese Dragon. It didn't feel right for a mother and son figure to do the same thing.

"Oh…uh…Emily? Together? But, I thought that's what you and Thomas do together," he said nervously.

Emily could tell what Percy was thinking looked right at him. "Percy, do not feel awkward. It's just a little mud to wash off. Don't worry. I'm just being a caring mother, and just think of it as getting clean again."

At the washdown, Percy and Emily were scrubbed with water and white bubbles, just exchanging pleasant smiles to each other. When they were clean again and dried off, Percy spoke again.

"Well, that was nice and simple," he said.

"I had an amazing day with you, Percy," said Emily. She buffered to him and kissed his cheek again.

"So did I, Emily," said Percy. "You're such a big help to me." And he kissed her cheek in return.

Percy and Emily spent the rest of the day together, working on Thomas' Branch Line a little more and having no further problems. Finally, that night, Emily and Percy went back to Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas' extra work was done and he was due to go back to his regular business now.

"Hello again, you two," he said as Emily and Percy settled in their berths. "So, what did you do today?"

"Emily and I took a shipment of fruit to deliver together," said Percy. "and this time, there were no problems."

"But it was exciting, Thomas," said Emily. "At the level crossing, Bulgy broke down, and Percy saved us both…and Bulgy's passengers were saved. He pulled me back and stopped me from hitting Bulgy."

"I learned that from the 'mother's intuition,' Thomas," said Percy. "I tried to beat Bulgy to the crossing two days ago and Emily stopped me to keep me safe."

Thomas smiled right at Emily. "Wonderful mother, Emily," he said.

"Thank you, Thomas, and goodnight," said Emily. "Goodnight, Percy."

"Goodnight, Emily. Goodnight, Thomas," said Emily. And the engines all settled down for the night. It had been another heartfelt and eventful time for Emily and Percy, and the Emily's intuition as a mother figure seemed to really help Percy. They were both very happy to share their mother-son bond again and both felt really useful.

* * *

Another very quick upload, I'm surprised myself at how fast the last few have come along. However, as of now, things are getting busier again, which may mean a brief hiatus. Hopefully nothing too long. Yeah, not much more to say about this one other than it being another Percy and Emily focused story. Next time, it's back to Rosie and Stanley, so leave your reviews and we'll see you then.


End file.
